megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sumire Yoshizawa
Kasumi Yoshizawa What are Kasumi Yoshizawa's weapon called. Are they sword and rifle or something else. --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:00, April 24, 2019 (UTC) What kind of gun is she using? I assume it's a kind of rifle. -- it seems more like an handgun or so! --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 14:15, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Lever-action rifle? Going to need a profile image. Either way, just wait for now. Great Mara (talk) 21:30, April 25, 2019 (UTC) New Character Are we getting another godlike character, like Marie from Persona 4 Golden? Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 06:20, June 6, 2019 (UTC) I know I shouldn't venture a guess as to what her persona will be, but I can't help but see her persona being or be based on Irene Adler, unless someone has another thief/revolutionary inspiration in mind. :We know now that her Persona is Cendrillon, which is a French name for Cinderella. Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 06:20, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Adding onto her persona do you guys think it is a curse persona judging by how similar yet contrasting her outfit is to joker and that the fact that her glove colors matches curse skills? She seems like a combination of Minako/FemC from Persona 3 Portable, Metis from Persona 3 FES and Marie from Persona 4 Golden. Kasumi resembles Minako and many fans assumed she would be a female protagonist. Like Metis, Kasumi is added into the game as a new playable character for a specific story. And like Marie, Kasumi seems to somehow serve a important role in the new/alternate story as she seems to have a mysterious backstory. What is her Arcana? Could it be Aeon like Aigis in Persona 3 FES and Marie in Persona 4 Golden? Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 06:20, June 6, 2019 (UTC) First year out of the Phantom Thieves :(edit: screenshot removed as requested BLUER一番 07:17, November 24, 2019 (UTC)) Tell me I’m wrong, but isn’t Futaba Sakura also included as a Phantom Thieve and she’s a first year as well? Kasumi isn’t the only one? :Futaba probably wasn't counted because she had not attended school. BLUER一番 06:55, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Does anyone have... Does anyone actually have the clean cut portrait of Sumire with glasses and hair down or the real Kasumi's HD portrait? Are those even datamined yet? Much help would be appreciated. --"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 12:42, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Page Naming I really don't want to be a stickler to conventions but have editors actually referred to the Manual of Style and discussed with other editors before deciding on using these "fake"/"real" tags into the character's article name? I know how the plot is unfolding for these characters but I believe there is a better way to differentiate these two. In fact, does the in-game dialog even call them "fake"/"real"? BLUER一番 09:10, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I've just been using the strictest identifier, since the game doesn't explicitly use any label other than "Sumire Yoshizawa." I suppose you can use "Kasumi Yoshizawa (Sumire Yoshizawa)" for the fake one. Explicitly renaming it "Sumire Yoshizawa" wouldn't be good either since like Lavenza is called "Caroline and Justine," she's been called "Kasumi Yoshizawa" for most of the game. For the real one I would had been kept it that way.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 09:44, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I would say it works better to keep everything about Yoshizawa under one name "Kasumi Yoshizawa". What we need is actually a bit of maneuvering and trickery so we don't reveal too much, especially given that the game's just recently released and the localized version just recently announced. I believe what was done with "Caroline and Justine" and "Lavenza" can work for "Kasumi Yoshizawa" too. BLUER一番 10:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::They are technically different people, unfortunately. C&J are also Lavenza, but fake Kasumi is not real Kasumi in any sense or word. It's a sticky case, to be honest.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 10:07, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes, this is pretty clear from reading the article. But, it's pretty messy to put (Fake) and (Real) tags in the article name. I propose that we either: :::::*actually name them outright for who they are individually right now: everything about the playable Yoshisawa written under the name "Sumire Yoshizawa" and everything about the non-playable Yoshizawa under the name "Kasumi Yoshizawa", OR, :::::*for the sake of working with our Spoiler policy, that both Sumire and Kasumi's info be written under "Kasumi Yoshizawa", until such time ie after the NA release, that we split them both up to their own individual names. :::::I really don't care for spoilers but I feel we should be courteous to everyone in regards to this plot-heavy element of the game, even if it is not our fault that people get spoiled (what do they expect anyway, it's a wiki). BLUER一番 10:33, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::: It ''is your guys fault ''for deciding to change the name, meaning all links to it now read Sumire, even if the person just wanted to read other stuff on this wiki and didn't want to look at Kasumi's page. It's like this wiki was hoping to piss people off by doing this. What is wrong with you guys? What could possibly make you guys think this was acceptable? Just because "Kasumi" isn't real, it's still a major spoiler, so changing the name to reflect that spoiler just completely ruins it. Plus, you guys blatantly broke wiki policy by doing this. This game is not two weeks past the English release or not being localized. Why has this been allowed to happen?! NemesisSP (talk) 06:54, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Maybe 1 then. Just name the playable one as Sumire Yoshizawa. It's a lot more appropriate. (That's now a redirect page, guess you can delete that and move that to there. I cannot delete pages.) It wouldn't be any different from what I did here since officials never acknowledged Sumire yet like Lavenza in 2016, but at least it's an appropriate disposal.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 10:38, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :: :: :: Having read this, trying to figure out why such an important character plot point was so spoiled, especially regarding a game that isn't even available to most of the people likely to read this wiki, I can safely say I'm so much annoyed now than I already was. So, I'd like to personally thank everyone involved that this was apparently the most convenient thing for you to do, especially considering you even talk about how important it is to avoid spoilers.... only to completely spoil it regardless by changing the article from Kasumi to Sumire, thus ensuring that you can't avoid said spoilers, making spoiler warnings in this article completely pointless. It really just goes to show how utterly rude it is of this wiki to do that, regardless of "accuracy". And it's too late now, so thanks again. NemesisSP (talk) 06:29, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :: If you pay attention, you will be soft redirected like in Danganronpa Wiki spoilers before you go in unless I am directly referring to this instance. I have to do this because this is unprecedented.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 10:26, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :: That is so not the point at all, because you guys are emblazoning the spoiler in a way that is unavoidable for people who might just be wanting to quickly go to Makoto or Ryuji's pages because they see it in the quick links menu or in the featured links at the bottom of them. Furthermore, the real Kasumi is an extension and plot device for Sumire's character, she didn't deserve her own dedicated article. This situation not unprecedented, it's convoluted because of your guys insistence on giving Kasumi her own article, regardless of the fact there are probably lots of ways to name such an article to avoid direct spoilers. Naming the article "Kasumi's sister" for one might make people wonder, but it's not going to set off read flags like Kasumi Yoshizawa's page suddenly changing names would. And again, you're breaking wiki policy by doing this. This game might be two months old in Japan, for the English speaking audience looking to avoid spoilers, who are the most likely to read an English wiki article, you have broken the policy. It is as simple as that. NemesisSP (talk) 15:40, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Danganronpa Wiki methods. Furthermore, this case is unprecedented. It's like Makoto and Sae aside that the Sae is a walking spoiler. It wouldn't be any different from Hajime and Izuru in the same page. You are not getting me past this. :::Furthermore, you are going to thank Oasis for this type of ridiculous spoiler revealing. In usual Wikis, at least Monobook, you cannot be spoiled unless you deliberately searched into it or check recent changes. :::Oh and if I were mod I would had been blocked you right away for unprovoked aggression. "Don't be a dick." --"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 16:53, December 20, 2019 (UTC) That is completely different, Sae is her own character, has been established as her own character and doesn't alter our understanding of Makoto's character in anyway like Kasumi and Sumire do. And again, Kasumi is an extension of Sumire's character, not her own character. She didn't require her own article. And it doesn't matter if one type or two types of settings for it are to "blame" for spoilers, you still broke policy by doing it and doing it unnilaterally. And again, being a dick isn't a bannable offense and would be an abuse of power. I would actually have to do more than just be slightly dickish or aggressive to be elligible for banning.NemesisSP (talk) 17:29, December 20, 2019 (UTC)